My Dear old Diary
by firesangel21
Summary: Ginny got a diary over the summer and Harry is living at the burrow again Post HBP its not that bad so please read flames welcome. disclaimer all J.K. Rowlings
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is our first story and it will be co-written by: Lyf Khauna and Firesangel29. Stuff in bold is Ginny's diary and regular is everything not in the diary. All in Ginny's POV. Might be a little OOC

Summary: Ginny Weasley's innermost thoughts and interactions with and about a certain Harry Potter are written daily in her curse free diary. FIRST FANFIC! Flames welcome. R/R please

**August 17th, home at burrow**

**I am SO excited. Harry arrived today! I haven't seen him since well, Dumbledore's funeral and he broke up with me. Kinda still mad… kinda don't care, sigh but that isn't the total truth. I shouldn't lie in my diary. I'm kind of upset but I'm using Hermoine's advice again. I'm going to try my hardest to just be normal around him. I still love him… wait… I did not just write that… I don't love him he's my brothers best friend. Maybe I do love him…I don't know. All I do know is that I am really excited he showed up here again. Well, I'm talking about all this excitement and I am not even around him. Oh man, Phlegm, I mean _Fluer_ found me. groan I have to go try on my Bridesmaid dress. Oh well, as much as I despise that, I may get to see Harry! **

♥**Ginny**

**Later that nite**

**I'M GONNA KILL MUM AND PHLEGM! They are making me wear a dress, not that dresses are bad… but this one, I'm gonna puke, all over Phlegm's beautiful white skanky almost see through dress. I swear I don't know what Bill see's in this bitch. So the dress… it's a peachy white with this light redish purple in it. Then as soon as I put it on guess who walked through the door? Harry! And then mum asked him what I looked like in the dress. I can't wait till I can do magic… I woulda loved to bat bogey hex her... o shit. Hermione just walked in. She looks so red and her clothes are really messed up. 20 galleons says that she was snogging Ron in the garden… brb I gotta find out what happened**

♥**Ginny**

"Hiya Hermione. What happened to you?" Ginny asked hiding a smirk, she closed her diary and looked over at Hermione trying to play innocent. Hermione glared at her but answered anyway.

"Well, if you must know, Ron and I were just, um," Hermione stopped looking for the right word. A rare moment for Hermione thought Ginny, she always had SOMETHING to say. Ginny decided to answer for her.

"Snogging?" she then burst into laughter. She didn't get what anyone saw in her brother.

"No, we were walking and then this gnome jumped out of nowhere and tore into my ankle." She stopped and smiled. "Ron was really brave and got it off. So I decided to well, reward him." She smiled a sly smile and then put the focus back on Ginny. "So, anything going on with you and Harry yet?" she asked.

Ginny sighed. "Not since we broke up last year." She sighed. She was happy for Ron and Hermione being an item now, everyone thought it was time but she couldn't help envying them. Hermione seemed to read her expression.

"You should just go for it. I mean he does have a lot on his plate now with the horcruxes and Dum-" Hermione still couldn't say his name. "Well, not that he is alone besides us of course. Maybe if you guys talked about it, he might…why are you shaking your head?" Hermione asked. Ginny was fiercely shaking her head. Hermione obviously hadn't heard the door. Harry had just walked in. Harry blushed and turned to Hermione. They began to talk and then quickly left the room. Ginny would have normally at this point pulled out the ol' extendable ears but decided she needed to journal so she picked up her Journal and began to quickly write away.

**OMG how much of that did he hear? I want him to still like me but I just don't thing that's ever gonna happen. I guess I just have to talk to him. Hermione was right…again. And I'll bet as soon as she walks back through the door she'll get all head girlish and make me 'n Harry 'n Ron do our homework. Like she's gonna find me.**

**♥Ginny**

A/N We hope y'all like it Review plez! Flames welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2i updated!

Wheeee I'm updating! Yay! Btw lyf khauna has gone back to Kansas  tear miss you gurl! Heh I cant here you. my mom found the squirrel btw. Lol. So back to people. SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED! But I am. Yippie! Thank you to those people who reviewed me! (and lyf kahuna)

Allison Carroll-thank you soooooooo much for the suggestions. I had no idea how to write it and it totally helped me out!

Kitotterkat- thanks 4 reviewing. See I'm updating! applause heh.

Lyf Khauna- so are you coming in October? Btw aren't you soo proud of me 4 updating! Yay! Lol

xXxswiggsterxXx- thanks! I love it when people compliment me heh.

Magical Who- thanks I had a great time in Ohio! And now you can get all excited because I really am updating, with a chappie! Lol

Moony4Moony- Lol I almost always review other people's stories… because I want them to review mine! Lol btw I pretty much love you're story too. So are you ever gonna update that one? Please do!

OK BACK TO THE STORY!

Btw because I kinda don't want to write out wars and stuff, I am gonna say that the war is over! Yippie! And Percy died but left Penelope pregnant. Hehehehehehehe. This will be fun!

O yeah… disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter (that would rock though) it all belongs to the brilliant fabulous writer J.K. Rowling! Applause

So here I am up in Percy's old room. No one ever comes in here anymore. I like it though because no one knows the password besides me. All thanks to truth potions. Heh. I am also listing to Harry and Ron talk thru extendable ears. This is basically what they are saying…

_**Ron- So Harry, do you still like Ginny?**_

_**Harry- No I don't like her, I love her so much it hurts but I think she hates me because I broke up with her. I was such an idiot! I just want her back that's all.**_

**_Ron- SHUT UP! I swear I never want to hear my sister being talked about this way. It makes me wanna barf!_ **

_**Harry- Well how do you think I feel when all you talk about is 'Hermoine's perfect silky, shimmering hair, her lusty eyes,' and all the rest?**_

_**Ron- Whateva man. Damn! I just remembered that I was supposed to go degnome the garden. Bye!**_

Boys are soo pathetic, it's kinda funny. Lol I just herd Hermione yell at the boys to do their homework. I bet that she wants to do 'homework' with Ron. O great I soo don't want to have to go try on my bridesmaid dress… again. But of corse mum is yelling at me to come try it on again. It fit fine yesterday, so it will today. But do they think of that? Noooo never because I could magically gain 5 pounds in like 12 hours! Damn it all! 

♥**Ginny**

Harry's POV 

"Hello Harry," Said Bill casually as if he were just talking to Harry like he normally would if he were not tied up to a chair with duck tape taped over his mouth, only allowing him to speak if he was asked a question. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron were all standing in Bill and Fluer's room with Harry tied up in a chair. The Weasley brothers looked like they were about to kill him.

"So Harry did you intentionally try to hurt Ginny or did you just feel like being a great ass?" ask Bill with so much malice in his voice that Harry visibly cowered.

"No I didn't. I love her. And I think that I always have, but have just been to great a prat to see how beautiful she really is until this year." Harry replied quickly so they would actually hear him out.

"So are you asking us for permission to date her again, now that the war is over?" Said Fred, glaring at him all the while.

(A/N I love using English in weird wayz! Lol)

"Yes just please don't kill me." Said Harry frighted.

As soon as he said that all 5 of the brothers started laughing at him. Then Bill took off the duck tape and ropes and whispered into his ear "if you ever hurt her again I will kill you."

Ginny's POV 

"Mum I swear zat we have all ze catering planed out. We are planning to get form Ze Leaky Caldron. And ze flowers are being provided straight from France. Zey are coming with my mother and sister." Said Fluer ever so sweetly and French and she makes me want to barf! I have been standing here with Hermione listing to them blabber on and on and on about the wedding plans. I swear I will just rip this stupid brides maid dress off and go jump Harry. I so would love to do that.

"Ginny, Ginny?" my mother was calling my name. I must have been daydreaming again.

"Yes mum?"

"You can go get dresses now." We were in my mum and dad's room so mum and Fluer left and I started to change but suddenly (my dress was half off already) I herd someone open the door. When I looked around I swear my face turned redder than my hair.

It was Harry… and my dress was unzipped down to my ass hanging off my shoulders (nothing exposing just really lose on me). He just stared. With his jaw hanging wide open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope y'all like it! Cliffie's roc!

Review! Please! Even flames…

Firesangel21


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I'm bac! and I hope this chapter will be good.. not sure though. Thanks to all you people who reviewed! be ready for the next chapter to have a _Illustratedpersons corner_ featuring Luffy, Nami, and Zoro! I will only update if i get 10 reviews for this chapter!

Disclaimer--i do not own harry potter or any people/places that u recognize! it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. sigh

* * *

Illustratedperson's corner: 

Error # 22: Program has been cancelled this week/chappie or whatever youlozers out there say...

okay I'll be bitching later...

* * *

(that was soooo Ellie! we soo think that Luffy and Harry are twins at birth except Harry doesnt love his best guy friend! lmao!)**_JK_**

y'all should read illustratedperson's stuff in one piece stuff in anime

now on to the real story this time

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I think I passed out because the next thing I knew was that Harry was pickin me up off the floor and makin me sit on the bed. I looked around and saw that we were in my room now wich mean he probably carried me from my parents room all the way to my room which is like 2 flights up from there. O shit.

"H-h-hey Harry" I was stuttering so badly because the last timeI talked to him was when we broke up.

"Hey you'r self Gin. What happened? When i walked in to the room you just fell over and passed out." He said but I could tell he was growing redder every minuet.

"Well how come you'r sooo concerned now all of a sudden! Why didn't you care before this! only when i'm hurt or something bad happens to me do you ever care, except when we were dating..." OMG did I really say that! I never ment to bring that u even though it had been on my mind for the whole summer and I knew I wouldn't see him again after this next two weeks til school was over. The room was so quiet that i swear you could've heard a piece of dust fall to the floor

"I'm sorry I sho-"

"No you're right Ginny. I know I should've paid more attention to you even while Voldemort was still alive, i just didn't want you to get hurt. I hate it when youget hurt. Especialy if it's because of me. I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of Voldemort, or died" By now i could see him cry. The only other time he had ever cried was when Sirus died.

"You're damn right you hurt me! What hurt me most was that I thought that you didnt care... that you just broke up with me for the fun of it. Just because i'm younger than you doesn't mean that you can play games with me. Sure I've had a cursh on you for like ever but its more than that now..." I said so quietly, i was so scared that this was a dream, that he was still ignoring me, that he still didn't care, that he hated me, that he kept pushing me away.

"Ginny you have no idea how sorry I am. I don't hate you, I dont want to keep pushing you away, I'm trying to fix everything that I've made a mess of but you have to listen to me if you are gonna here me out! I just want to talk to you." He was so pittiful but I really didnt care right now. I just wanted him to hold me again, to kiss me again, to just be here with me, but that will never happen.

"Fine I'll listen, but I just hope you've got something to say not just blabber on to get me to forgive you. It will take soo much more than that to get me to even try to be there for you again. So just say whatever you're gonna say and hey who know's mabey it'll be a good enough kiss up that I'll believe you." I could tell that I hurt him, but right now I don't care all that much! He had hurt me for long enough that he need to know what it felt like, to be pushed away, to be treatedby you 'friends' that you don't even exist!I hated it but you know as soon as I get to be with him and they (Ron Hermione and Harry) act as if I'm a person not just the runt of the Weasley's, Ron's little sister, etc. He has to bloody break up with me and act the hero. Go kill volemort, go destroy the remaining horcruxes, and of corse take Ron and Hermione, but you alway's have to leave the youngest one behind. "its for you'r own good" they all said "we dont want you to get hurt" they just can deal out bullshit like no other! But in my heart of hearts I knew that I loved him and that I'm glad he didn't die and didnt get hurt. And then he started to explain it all.

"Fine you want me to grovel on my knees? I will. You want me to beg for forgiveness? I will. You want me to kiss up? I will."

Then he kissed me.

It was the best damn kiss I had ever had too.In that one kiss it said enough, that he loved me,I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him at all after that.

"Does that explain enough for you?" he said so quietly that I could barley here him. His eyes were filled with so much lust, need, love that I just caved in.

"Shaddup" I wispered and kissed him with more passion then the first one.

Then mum walked in.

* * *

SO do y'all like it? see i'm soo good with cliffies! lol well just member the only way to get more chapters... is to review!

o ya next chapter i think it will prob. have diary entries... or i might stop w/ the diary...its up to u guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK! YAY! so ya... hopefully this wont suck as bad as the other 3 chapters did...(as ya'll can tell i think i suck at writing!) so ya... THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!excepet illustratedperson(jk) but Ellie u need to shut the hell up! now onto the story! o ya one more thing... should I continue with the diary entries? plz tell me!

* * *

**from thelast chapter!**

_"Shaddup" I wispered and kissed him with more passion then the first one._

_Then mum walked in._

I swear I think that she almost dropped dead. If it wasnt me who was about to get an earful, I would've been laughing my arse off. But unfortunatly for me, it was me. I'd hoped mum hadn't noticed that my dress was exposing even more than my back and upper shoulders,(thank God for bras!)than it did when I first saw Harry in her room. But hello, of corse she did...

"Virgina Weasley! What the hell do you think you are wearing!" mum yelled after she had gotten over her initial shock. It was the first time she had ever cussed/ come close to cussing at me ever.

"Well mum this is kinda the bridesmaid dress that you and Fluer got me and that I was trying on just a half-hour ago." I replied, hoping that we wouldn't get to the subject of it looked like I wasn't wearing anything.

"Just the dress? Just the dress? It's all crinkled, and ruffled and it looks like it was in the prosses of being ripped off of you! No offence Harry dear" She yelled loudly. Then the worst thing happened. Up came the twins.

Now usually I don't give a damn what they think. I still didn't, but I was worried for Harry's life. When you make the twins mad, make sure that you run as fast as you can. Obvously Harry hadn't learned that yet. But lucky for him I scared the shit out of my brothers.

"Back off now. He didn't do anything, and if you even_ think_ about hurting him in any way, shape, or form, I will hex you like there is no tomorrow."

"Actually I was going to come up here to congradulate you. Trying to get down and dirty in front of mum! Right on sis!" Said Fred enthuasticly. Then I looked at Ron.

"You bastard! So this is your way of trying to get my sister back? Beg for forgivness then shag her? Some friend you are. I can't believe that you would do that! You said that you loved her, that you cared for her and not that you just wanted someone to play around with! I cna't believe that I ever thought you were a true friend to me." Ron ranted loudly. I swear he needs to learn to controll his mouth once in a while. I think me 'n Harry should just elope and forget my stupid family.

"Hey Ron, _SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH! _If you knew anything...anything at all, you would know that Harry was not trying to shag me, he just asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend again, but then we were so rudely interupted from all y'all, and everyone is making this into a bigger deal than it really is! So if everyone wil get the hell out of my room now..."

Everyone started trying to get out of there as fast as they could. Mum had left when Ron came, hearing that Charlie was downstairs. As Harry started to walk out, I grabbed his arm.

"Do you really want to leave?" I asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. It almost always worked.

"No, but I dont want that to happen again. Mabey next time we shoudl lock the doors hmm? O ya and Gin, when did I ask you to be my girlfriend?" He was soo sexy I really couldn't be mad at him for saying that. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't.

"Oh, so you dont want me to be your girlfriend?" I said coldly just to make him squirm.

"No I never said that!"

"Yes you actually did."

"Well, then will you be my girlfriend Ginny?"

I pushed him onto my bed and kisses him senseless. This time I sent a spell to lock the door. This time I was pulling on his shirt, trying to get it off, altho my dress was now almost completely off, I didn't care.

"**GINNY! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!**" I heard mum yelling from the kitchen.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later sexy" I wispered as huskly as I could into his ear. It work the desierd effects that I wanted. Then I got off of him and changed into jeans and a tanktop and walked downstairs.

Harry's POV

Oh my gosh! Did she really just do that. I love her so much, but now to deal with Ron.

* * *

Well the end of another chappie! yay! so ya y'all kno what to do! review my storie plz! and tell me if it sucked, i think it does but ya kno w/e its all u'r guys'es oppinion. so ya. and tell me if there should be diary entries or not.


End file.
